


10 Letters

by Destiel_Fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Park, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Fan/pseuds/Destiel_Fan
Summary: Cas keeps getting cute love letters but from who?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff you might die...I love this so much. You can comment if you want. I won't get mad.

Letter 1: In Cas's locker;  
"Hey, so you're really cute." ~Anonymous

Letter 2: In Cas's note-taking notebook;  
"You're so adorable when you blush." ~Anonymous

Letter 3: In Cas's art notebook;  
"You are and amazing artist. Maybe when I stop being shy you could draw me?" ~Anonymous

Letter 4: In Cas's sweatshirt pocket;  
"Forever is a long time but I wouldn't mind spending it with you." ~D

Letter 5: In Cas's lunchbag;  
"Just so you know my heart skips a beat whenever you look my way." ~D

Letter 6: In Cas's algebra book;  
"I'm about 100% sure you're an angel of the lord because you are perfect." ~D

Letter 7: In Cas's chemisty textbook;  
"There are seven billion smiles but your's is my favorite." ~D

Letter 8: In Cas's biology textbook;  
"You might have to tutor me if you keep distracting me in class." ~D

Letter 9: In Cas's English book (How to Kill a Mockingbird);  
"Whenever you laugh, smile, talk or anything else cute I wonder if you're trying to kill me." ~D

Letter 10: In Cas's car taped to the steering wheel;  
"I'm done being shy. Meet me at the water fountain at the abandoned park." ~D.W.

Cas was super eager to figure out who kept on giving him these super cute notes. He slowly pulled up to the park and it looked beautiful, it sure didn't look abandoned. Cas parked the car and got out his gaze falling to the fountain and finding no one. He frowned but walked ver to the fountain. On the smooth stone there was another note. It read,

"If you wish to see me close your eyes and count aloud to 10."

Cas followed suit and closed his eyes and started counting.

One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven... Eight...Nine...Ten.

Cas slowly opened his eyes to find a beautiful man in a suit and tie holding a huge (bouquet) of roses. Cas quickly covered his mouth that was wide open. It was Dean Winchester! His crush. They had a crush on eachother not even knowing it. Cas started to tear up.

"Dean!?" Cas said voice shaky but (deffinatly) happy. "It was you all along?"

"I'm sorry I made you wait. I just couldnt go another year without you knowing how much I like you." Dean smiled. He set the flowers down and pulled Cas into a tight hug. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. Dean smelled really good, like leather and wood.

Cas pulled away and rested his forehead on Dean's. He smiled as tear fell from his cheek. Dean wiped away the streak it left. Cas softly pressed his lips against the slightly taller boys. When they parted Dean smiled and said,

"If I knew it only took some cheesy notes for you to kiss me I would have done it sooner." He joked.

"I'm glad you waited though. It just makes the moment more special." Cas smiled and gave him annother quick peck on the lips.

"So Cas, I had a question?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Dean smiled already knowing the answer.

"I'd love to." Cas kissed Dean again and then pulled away from the tight embrase and grabbed the flowers. "I was wrong about you Winchester." Cas said smelling the flowers.

"Yeah? And why's that?"

"You don't seem like the romantic type. I would have expected you to just be so open about your feelings but I was wrong. You are super romantic." Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the cheek.

"How about we go on our first date, I'm starving." Dean stated.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Cas said as he grabbed Dean's hand and they headed towards Dean's black 67' Chevy Impala.


End file.
